


Sk8er Gurl

by Nothing_You_Can_Prove



Series: Firewalkers [4]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Skateboarding, Teasing, amberprice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_You_Can_Prove/pseuds/Nothing_You_Can_Prove
Summary: When Rachel Amber tells Chloe Price she wants to learn how to skateboard, the thought both amuses and interests her. Will she end up regretting helping?





	Sk8er Gurl

**Author's Note:**

> So, this idea popped into my head when talking to peeps on discord. As if I needed more XD. Enjoy!

**Sk8er Gurl**

Cheerful chirps filtered through a slightly open window, faint rays of sunlight falling on a messy bedroom. Clothes, papers and magazines littered the floor, all waiting to be returned to their rightful place. An unlikely event. The space was a curious blend of old and new, past and present… with some future in the mix.

Chloe Price’s bedroom.

When the punk finally woke, she found herself faced with an all too familiar sight now. Very close to her, the face of a pretty blonde. Hazel eyes were closed, expression carefree. Her trademark solitary blue feather earring rested across her face and grazed her neck at the tip. Warm breath tickled the punk’s cheek, as did a few stray strands of the young girl’s golden mane.

Rachel Amber.

Feeling a broad grin tug at her lips, Chloe snuggled up and closed her eyes again. It was the weekend. Neither of them needed to wake up today.

“Not getting up?” The question tinged with amusement made her eyes flicker open again.

“Nope,” Chloe replied without a single hint of hesitation. “Not as long as you’re not.”

The statement made Rachel chuckle softly. A heavenly sound. “So, that responsibility falls on me, huh?”

“Yup.”

Rachel lightly nudged her shoulder, playfully rolling her eyes. “I’m not accountable for your laziness, Price.”

To that, Chloe answered with a shrug. “Neither am I.”

An amused smile danced across Rachel’s face, reaching out to idly twiddle the blue streak decorating her girlfriend’s strawberry blonde hair. “Oh, I’d love to hear the explanation to that one.”

“I blame society,” Chloe stated, confident and smug.

The Price logic never failed. People _always_ gave up eventually.

“Everyone else’s fault but your own.” the hazel-eyed blonde lightly teased.

That conclusion made Chloe beam. “Now you’re getting it.”

Shaking her head, Rachel let out a soft sigh. There really was no arguing with Chloe Price. Many had tried. All failed. Her stubbornness was her best weapon, wearing people down with her sarcastic wit until they just gave up. It was a pretty effective method.

“So, if I got up now, you would too?” she asked, curious to see how the punk would react.

Smirking, Chloe suddenly clamped her arms and legs around the shorter girl. “If you can escape, yes.”

Engaging full-on drama mode, Rachel gasped. “Oh no. I’m trapped. Whatever shall I do?”

“I can think of a few things,” Chloe softly announced, brushing her lips against her girlfriend’s.

No matter how many times they kissed, she never grew tired of it. Their first had been hesitant, the start of their journey. Night time. The subtle glow of a street lamp. Plans to run away.

A promise.

Giving Chloe another slightly longer kiss, Rachel stared into those mischievous blue eyes. They showed her so much love, a reflection of her own she suspected. “Well, if I ever do escape, I have something to ask you.”

“Shoot.”

“I know I’m like amazing at so many things.” That earned her an overexaggerated eye roll from her punk girlfriend. “But… there is one skill I have yet to master.”

“And you think I can help?” Chloe shook her head with a slight smirk. “You may be looking at the wrong gal.”

Rachel shook her head, voice soft and husky. “Nope, I’m looking at the _perfect_ gal. Both for what I have in mind and in general.”

The blue-streaked punk gave her a light squeeze of approval. “Now my ego has been sufficiently stroked… what is it?”

Hazel eyes drifted from Chloe to the skateboard resting against her chest of drawers before focusing once again on mischievous blue orbs. “I want to learn how to skateboard.”

Something about that mental image both amused and excited Chloe. She couldn’t help but laugh and feel intrigued. “You, Little Miss Perfect,” her brief impression of Victoria made Rachel giggle, “cruising around on the only mode of transportation which doubles up as a middle finger to authority?”

No hesitation, Rachel nodded. “Yes.”

Chloe paused for just a moment, already knowing her answer. “Sign me the hell up.”

Her enthusiasm was met with a dazzling smile, one which seemed to light up the entire room. “I thought that would interest you. Well, what are we waiting for?”

Reluctantly, the blue-streaked punk let go of her, getting a kiss in reward. The pair got dressed, grabbed Chloe’s old skateboard and headed downstairs. After a quick breakfast, they headed over to the nearest skate park. There were a few people hanging around, not too many though.

Not wanting to push Rachel in the deep end, they stayed on the outskirts to practice the basics. Chloe set the board down on the ground, putting her foot on it to stop it rolling away. It had been a little while since she used it, but she could still remember the important – sometimes painful – lessons learned.

Cracking her knuckles, she turned to Rachel. “Now, before we start…”

“Some health and safety?” the blonde finished for her with a hint of amusement.

There was no way Chloe would spend more than five seconds on something as “lame” as safety.

The suggestion made the punk scoff. “Pfft, no. Health and safety are for nerds.”

“And for people who don’t want their face scraped off or their limbs broken,” Rachel added with a chuckle.

“Fine,” Chloe sighed deeply, conveying mock irritation. Honestly, Rachel was the only person who didn’t constantly piss her off. “Don’t fall off. And if you do, don’t hold your arms out. Try to land on your ass.”

“That’s more advice than I was expecting from you.” Rachel was genuinely surprised.

Chloe Price wasn’t known for her helpfulness. Not at all.

The punk shrugged, glancing over at the other skaters whizzing around and pulling off stunts. Well… trying to. “You gotta learn on your own, but… I guess I don’t want you to get hurt because of something stupid.”

“Isn’t that sweet?” the modelesque blonde playfully teased.

The blue-streaked punk rolled her eyes, casually flipping her off. “Fuck off.”

Before she got started, Rachel blew her a kiss in return. Chloe took a step back and crossed her arms, watching her girlfriend step up on the skateboard. While she seemed confident, there was an obvious shake of unbalance.

“Getting on the skateboard is step one,” Chloe pointed out, stifling a teasing grin.

Rachel shot her a death glare, flipping her off with both hands. The sudden jerking action almost made her fall, the punk quickly swooping in to steady her again.

Recovering from the shock of lost balance, Rachel smiled as she felt an arm clamp around her waist. “I thought you said I had to learn on my own.”

Heart racing at the narrow escape – Rachel could’ve broken her arm or ribs falling like that – Chloe let out a soft exhalation of relief. “Yeah, and I also said I didn’t want you to get hurt because of stupid shit.”

Chloe’s lightning quick reflexes to save her reminded Rachel just how loved she was. “Aw, so you _do_ care.”

“As tempting as it is to watch you crash and burn…” Chloe paused, face dropping at the mental image penetrating her mind. “I’d rather not go to hospital if I can help it.”

A flicker of sadness crossed the pretty blonde’s features, hazel eyes dimming slightly. “Me too. We’ve seen more than enough of that hospital for a lifetime.” The smile returned. “But you know, you _can_ let go of me now.”

Instead of getting embarrassed, like Rachel wanted, Chloe pulled her in closer. “What if I don’t want to?”

Not bothering to struggle, blocking the rest of the world out, the hazel-eyed blonde smirked. “How else am I supposed to learn how to kick your ass at skateboarding?”

“Oh, confidence… that’ll make my victory all the sweeter.” Chloe let her go, retreating back and watching her get to work again.

With a shaky push, Rachel tried to get some speed. Running before she could walk, she landed flat on her ass. “Ouch.”

“At least you’re listening to my advice,” Chloe called out to her as she approached.

Wincing a little, pretty sure she would be getting a bruise, the aspiring model glared at her girlfriend. “Where were you to steady me that time?”

“You gotta make _some_ mistakes,” Chloe pointed out as she helped her up. “Don’t worry, you’ll get it eventually.”

Taking it in her stride, Rachel got to her feet. “When I do, I am totally kicking your ass.”

“Ha, I’d like to see you try.”

* * *

**A Few Months Later**

Chloe watched her girlfriend tearing up rails like a pro, wondering just how she’d gotten so good in just a few months. Sure, people could pick up the basics quickly enough but…

“Are you gonna join me or just watch?” Rachel called out, waving her over.

Plonking her board on the ground, Chloe cruised around to meet the hazel-eyed blonde. “I can do both.”

When she came to a stop, Rachel gave her a light shove. “Seems like more watching that doing to me.”

The blonde had her hair tied back to keep it out of her eyes, something she had realized was a good idea early on. As cool as it looked to fly around with her golden mane fluttering around her like a halo, it made skating so much harder. Neither of them wore a helmet or pads, too stubborn.

Casually leaning against the railing, Rachel’s expression turned mischievous. “So, how about that challenge now?”

A little surprised at her eagerness, Chloe joined her. “What, you think you’re ready to take me on?”

She shook her head, ponytail swaying. “Nope… I _know_ I’m ready.”

Eager to crush that overconfidence, the blue-streaked punk nodded. “Alright then. Let’s make it a wager. Loser has to do whatever the winner wants… for a week.”

Rachel tapped her cheek, deep in thought. “High stakes. Makes it all the more interesting. You’re on.”

The pair shook on it, getting ready for their skateboarding duel. Before starting, they managed to gather together Justin and Trevor to judge. Those two often came down to the park and had been pretty impressed by the dynamic duo’s skill.

Chloe went first being the senior skater, pulling off the first move they had decided on as a warm-up. Easy to start. The punk pushed down on the tail of the board, jumping into the air after it hit the ground. Sliding her front foot towards the front, she leveled the board out and landed with all four wheels on the ground.

Rachel watched her land, unfazed by the execution. “Impressive, Price. Such mastery of the ollie.”

Taking a mock bow, Chloe moved out of the way to let her girlfriend have a go. With ease, Rachel mirrored the punk’s confident delivery. With their warm up out of the way, the competition began. They would both have a minute to perform as many tricks as possible. Certain moves were worth more points based on difficulty.

“Watch and learn, newbie,” Chloe announced as she stepped onto her board again.

“Oh, I’ll be watching alright.” The way Rachel said that made her falter, losing a second or two once Justin yelled for her to start.

Shaking it off, she made her way around to the ramps. It felt good to get back into skateboarding again after a short break. Before meeting Rachel, she had lost interest in almost everything she once loved. Her girlfriend had sparked that fire in her again. Made it fun and worth doing. She hadn’t felt this way since…

Since Max was here.

Once her minute was up, Chloe parked up by the rail tagging the blonde in as she came around. “You’re up.”

Justin and Trevor murmured approvingly at her performance, eager to see how Rachel would top it. Rolling her shoulders, the long-haired blonde took a deep breath. The second time was called, she gave a powerful kick and sailed around. It looked like she put in no effort at all, pulling off moves with precision and poise.

Graceful.

Honestly, Chloe could watch her all day. She noticed the small crowd gathered, just as eager to watch the competition. And no wonder. Both girls were _insanely_ competitive.

The blue-streaked punk stopped counting the tricks her girlfriend performed, reveling in their beauty. In _her_ beauty. Everything about Rachel took her breath away. Crazy to think how one person could affect her so much in a relatively short space of time.

Now, she couldn’t imagine a life without Rachel.

“And time,” Trevor called out, dragging her back to reality.

Rachel arched around, giving her a wave. “Yo, Chloe! Catch!”

Totally trusting, the blonde took a leap of faith off her board straight into her girlfriend’s arms. Chloe clasped onto her, lower back pressed against the railing. They almost toppled over the back, only stopped thanks to Justin’s quick intervention gently pushing them back.

Giggling, Rachel stole a kiss from her bewildered punk, earning a raucous cheer from the crowd watching on with interest.

“Holy shit, Rachel…” Chloe managed, a little choked.

Rachel peeled herself away, eyes shimmering with mischief. “Right?”

Giving a wave to her perhaps new set of fans, she approached Justin and Trevor. Exhaling deeply, Chloe joined her to hear the results.

“It was a well-fought battle,” Trevor began, drawing it out for suspense.

“Shit, best entertainment in Arcadia,” Justin added with a dopey smile. Always too high. “You guys killed it.”

Trevor nodded approvingly before continuing, “There was one point in it. So, very close…”

Tired of the dramatics, Chloe huffed. “For fucks sake, get on with it already.”

Exchanging a glance with his friend, both hesitant verging on scared, Justin blurted out the result. “Sorry Chloe, Rach kicked your ass.”

“What?!” Chloe exclaimed incredulously.

Sure, her girlfriend was good but… she’d been skating for a like no time compared to the punk. It didn’t seem possible. How?

Rachel shared a fist bump with Trevor and Justin before responding. “Told you I could.”

“No fucking way. I call bullshit. Bribery,” she spluttered. “I demand a rematch.”

“Now, now. Don’t be a sore loser.” Rachel smiled, leaning in closer. “Some of the things I have in mind could be considered a reward for you as well.”

The suggestive tone certainly shut down Chloe’s protests. With a wink, Rachel picked up her skateboard and grabbed onto her girlfriend’s hand. The blue-streaked punk let herself get dragged along, all the while wondering who the hell Rachel Amber was…

And noting how goddamn lucky she was to have her in her life.


End file.
